


Reverence

by mimiplz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiplz/pseuds/mimiplz
Summary: Some things can wait till later.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 18





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to get into writing, I'm [cross posting this fic](https://mimiplz.tumblr.com/post/91128761986/nalu-week-day-seven) I wrote years ago for Nalu week back on my tumblr. It takes place towards the end of the Grand Magic Games arc, hence the reference to THAT scene.
> 
> Here's hoping I get over my fear of posting now that my account isn't empty lol.

Nestled in a sea of gold, three figures could be seen huddled together. Though all different in stature, they were nearly indistinguishable, they were that close.

A blue feline rested in the maiden’s arms, soft purrs released in time to the strokes upon his head. She laughs as the kitten’s rumblings tickle her bare skin. Her gaze is pulled forward, watching as her family danced and sang under the warm sunlight.

Her attention elsewhere, the young man with fiery locks began to think upon his partner. With eyes the color of chocolate and hair like spun silk, no one could deny her beauty. But that was not what attracted him to her. No, it was her heart of gold and her bravery that called to him. Her will to fight for those she loved only made him want to protect her all the more.

Hearing a small sigh, he is pulled from his thoughts. She had moved to lean on him, gently grasping his hand lying on the golden grass. With a small smile, he reaches across to bring her in closer. She looks up, their gaze meeting in the process. Not needing to speak aloud, they conveyed their feelings of peace and contentment. The silent talk leaves large smiles upon both their faces.

While this may have been the perfect moment to confess his feelings, the teen decided to instead enjoy the peaceful moment. Besides, they had the rest of forever ahead of them. There would be plenty of chances for that. With a sigh of his own, he utters a sentence filled with all the love he felt for her.

“Thank you Lucy, for protecting the future.”


End file.
